


Sweet

by tornyourdress



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/pseuds/tornyourdress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parvati is just too sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://slurp.livejournal.com/profile)[**slurp**](http://slurp.livejournal.com/).

  
You're sweet. I don't mean that as a compliment, you stupid girl, I mean you're sweet and sickly like those sugary sweets that make your teeth ache. I've always liked the sour ones myself, but I know you can't stand them. You suck on your lollipops and laugh and giggle and generally annoy the hell out of any of us with half a brain.

You don't like the sour sweets, so why fall for me, Parvati Patil? Why kiss me and claim to love me, when you clearly don't know me at all? You're deluded, you foolish creature. Maybe you think that all I need is love, that I could be happy and sweet and fake just like you are if only I would let myself be loved by you.

I don't want your love, and you are an idiot, to imagine that I need fixing. No one is really happy, can't you see that? Your smiles are lies, and if they're not, then you really are out of touch with the world, believing that everything really is okay.

You don't love me, you pathetic girl. You can't love me, because you don't know me. You dream that I am secretly good inside, but aching desperately, and that's why I am what I am. You don't understand that I am what I am because I _am_, and that's the only reason I need. There's no childhood trauma lurking in my past. Daddy never laid a finger on me and I've never had a broken heart.

You think I'm mean but that you could save me. Haven't you noticed that this place is all about being mean, and that the only difference is who you're being mean towards? If I were in your precious house you wouldn't think twice about it, but of course you haven't realised that yet. _Idiot._ I don't need saving. I don't want saving.

Your mouth tastes like sugar, constantly. You must spend all day sucking on those stupid lollipops. I'm sure you'll find someone else to love that about you, but the taste makes me feel ill. If you kiss me again I really will have to be sick. It would be reassuring in a way, the bile travelling up my throat and my mouth and removing every last trace of your sugary sweetness from my life.  



End file.
